


Tanggung Jawab

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [26]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Forgive me I'm just being emotional, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really know what genre suits this, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Pokoknya, Gerard harus bertanggung jawab. {#Octoberabble [Day 26 - Box]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : MCR bukan (cuma) punya saya, tapi punya seluruh fansnya di dunia ini.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 26 - Box]}

“HEI KAU!”

Gerard yang tengah menggigit sebatang sigaret di sudut bibirnya menoleh. Biasanya, ruang terbuka di atas apartemennya adalah tempat yang paling damai sentosa di jagat raya. Dan sekarang, seorang pria berambut hitam yang agaknya telah melewatkan beberapa sesi potong rambut bulanannya, melangkah ke arah Gerard. Wajahnya kelihatan asing, tapi mungkin saja pria itu hanya tidak ternotis olehnya. Selama tinggal di sini-pun, ia lebih sering menginap bersama sahabatnya, Ray.

Langkah-langkah pria itu semakin dekat. Oke, setelah jarak di antara mereka diperpendek, pria asing itu memang bukan melangkah seperti saat tetangga baru yang mau menyapa (“Hai aku baru di sini! Ini sedikit _meatloaf_ kiriman Ibuku” atau semacamnya). Setelah lebih dekat pula, Gerard baru sadar bahwa pria itu membawa sebuah kotak kardus besar—jenis yang biasa digunakan untuk pindahan.

“Kau!”

Pria itu menunjuknya dengan kekesalan tergambar di wajahnya saat jarak mereka tidak kurang dari lima meter. Gerard mengangkat alis, lalu kemenyelipkan sigaret di tangannya setelah menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

“Ya?”

“Kau harus bertanggung jawab!” Tunjuknya tanpa basa-basi. Dan disodorkannya keranjang yang ia bawa tepat di bawah hidung Gerard.

Apa yang ada di dalamnya membuat matanya membulat dan sedetik kemudian ia bersin kuat-kuat.

 

***

 

Mikey tergelak hebat sampai nyaris jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Gerard meliriknya, sedikit bingung dan tersinggung adiknya sampai tertawa sebegitu rupa. _Memangnya apa yang salah?_ Diam-diam ia berpikir sendiri, sambil menumpukan tangan pada meja makan. Adiknya samasekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

“Sungguh, itu samasekali _enggak_ ada lucunya, Mikey.”

Satu suara menyela. Gerard menoleh ke sumbernya, yang sedang berjalan pelan ke arah meja. Pria itu hanya melangkah kasual dengan tangan membawa cangkir keramik. Nampak sangat normal. Hingga Gerard menyadari sesuatu dan matanya membulat.

“FRANK—!“ Ada nada panik di suaranya.

 

“Itu adalah rencana pendekatan paling konyol yang pernah kudengar.”

Mikey harus menarik napas, sebelum komentarnya disela tawa yang mengancam akan terlontar kembali.

“Dan kau bilang ini _enggak_ lucu—demi Tuhan.”

 

Frank mendekat dan dua ekor kucing berbulu abu-abu melongokkan kepala dari kantong _jumper_ -nya. Kumis mereka bergerak-gerak menyelidiki. Frank meraup salah satunya dan memindahkannya ke bahu.

Kucingnya mengeong.

Mikey tertawa tak puas-puas.

Frank tersenyum licik.

Dan Gerard bersin _lagi_. Alergi kucingnya terpicu.

 

. . . tapi setidaknya ia bertanggungjawab.

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> sangat random. maapkan.  
> tribute untuk kucing saya sebenernya :’(  
> dont ask me why im so emotional over cats. u should see me around fandom stuffs. no wonderlah.


End file.
